


The wedding

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Barry and Iris have an uninterrupted wedding





	The wedding

Iris sits in front of the dressing room mirror. She finishes applying some of her makeup. "You look so beautiful Iris!" Exclaims Cecile. Iris smiles. "I can't believe this is it." She breathes. "I want to give you something." Cecile says. Iris turns around. Cecile digs a beautiful necklace out of her bag. Iris' eyes widen. "It was my mother's." Cecile says. "Cecile, I can't take that." Iris says. "I want you to have it." Cecile says. Iris hugs her tight. "Thank you." Iris breathes. "Please don't cry." Cecile laughs, wiping away tears. Iris smiles.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. "Come in." Iris says. Her dad walks into the room. "You look so beautiful." He tells Iris. "I'll leave you too to be alone." Cecile says and walks out of the room. Iris and Joe hug. "This is the day I really give away my daughter." Joe says, tearing up. "Don't cry dad." Iris begins to tear up. Iris wipes his tears away. "It feels just like yesterday that you were my little girl." He says. "Daddy I'll always be your little girl." She says. They hug.

**-**   
**-**   
**-**

Finally it's time for her to walk down the aisle. Her dad holds out his arm to her and she takes it. Everyone stands as they see her coming. She feels butterflies in her stomach as she feels everyone's eyes on her. Barry smiles widely at her from the alter. Cisco leans over to him and says something and Barry laughs.

Dad passes her off to Barry and kisses her on the cheek. Joe walks to Barry and says something quietly in his ear. "They are here." Barry tells Joe. Iris understands what he means. His parents might not be here physically but they are spiritually. She takes his hands and stares into Barry's eyes. His tear filled eyes stare into hers. "Are you ready?" He whispers. "More than I'll ever be." She tells him.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Bartholomew Henry Allen and Iris Anna West." The minister says. Barry squeezes her hands as the minister keeps talking. "Whoever believes this marriage should not happen, speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister says. The minister waits a beat but continues on when nobody speaks up. "

Finally the minister gets to the vows. "Barry do you have any vows?" The minister asks. "I do have them." He breathes. He takes her hands again and stares into her eyes. "I tried to write my vows but then I realized that I didn't need to. My entire life has been marked by two things. The first one is change. From when I was a kid to when I was an adult, things were always changing." Barry chokes back tears as he continues speaking. "But no matter how different or what new challenges I had to face, I've always had the other thing that my my life was marked by. That's you." Iris laughs a little through tears.

Barry chokes back more tears. "You've always been there, as a friend, as a partner, as the love of my life. You're my home Iris, and that's one thing that will never change." He finishes. Barry can't hold back the tears any longer. They spill down his face silently. Now the minister turns to Iris. "Do you have your vows?" He asks her. Iris nods.

Iris takes a breath and then looks into Barry's eyes. "That was really nice." Iris chuckles. People in the pew laugh. "When I was nine years old, I wanted to be a ballerina, remember even though I wasn't a very good dancer." Barry opens his mouth to argue the opposite b closes his mouth. "The day of the recital, I froze. I couldn't move. And I wanted to die. Then I looked into the audience, and I saw you. You got up, and climbed up on the stage, and you did that whole routine with me. And we killed it.

Barry and Iris both chuckle as they remember the memory. Iris then continues. "I mean, we brought the house down. And from that moment, I knew that with you by my side, anything was possible. You're my hero, Barry Allen. And I'm happy, excited, and honored to be your wife." Iris' voices cracks at the last word.

The minister looks between them. "The rings." He says. Cisco leans over and hands the rings to Barry and Iris. Barry takes Iris small hand into his hand. He slides the cool, silver ring on her small finger. Iris takes his hand and slides the matching ring onto his finger. The minister turns to Barry. "With this ring, you promise to take care of Iris, to protect and cherish her until death do you part. Will you promise to do this?" The minister asks. "I do." Barry breathes. "Iris do you sweat to protect and cherish this man. To love him until death do you part?" The minister asks. "I do." Iris breathes. "You may kiss the bride." He says.

Barry cups her cheek and brings her in for a kiss. He deepens the kiss a little and then breaks away. "I now announce to you Mr. And Mrs' Allen!" The minister says. Everyone claps.

**-**

**-**  
  
  
Barry pulls back the seat for her to sit in. Barry looks around, everyone is sitting for the reception. They sit and watch everyone come into the room for a few a minutes. A few minutes later everyone starts eating. Barry turns to Iris and takes her hand. "I love you." He whispers. "I love you." She says and presses a kiss to his cheek.

Finally it's time for the congratulatory speeches. Cisco takes the mic first. "Barry as long as I've known you, I've known how in love you were with Iris. I've known you two belong together. I remember when you came to me and asked how you should propose. I told you I didn't know. I know that the way you did it was so perfect. She makes you so happy and I'm so happy for the both of you. I wish y'all nothing but happiness." Cisco finishes. A few others come and make speeches but Barry and Iris both loved Cisco's speech.

Finally they get to the dancing. Joe asks to dance with Iris first. They dance to his favorite song. Iris cries a little as she dances. He wipes away her tears. "I wish the best for the both of you." Her dad says. Iris smiles. They hug when the song finally finishes. "May I have this dance Mrs. West - Allen?" Barry asks. "I think you may." She says.

The music turns onto Runnin' home to you. Iris stares deeply into Barry's eyes as they dance. She sees every emotion from that day. "I can't believe we finally did it." Barry whispers in her ear. Iris looks up at him and kisses them. In that moment it's only the two of them. "I've been wanting to do this from the day we first started dating." Iris whispers. Barry kisses her forehead. Iris brushes her nose against Barry's. "I love you so much." Barry whispers against her lips. "I love you." Iris whispers against his. They kiss sweetly and secretly can't wait for the reception to end so they could get lose in each other

 


End file.
